


Feral

by Syble



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Feral Bates, from Keira Marcos', "The Sentinels of Atlantis" series, Episode 13, "The Sentinel".</p>
<p>In this scene, he has just finished going through most of the villagers that stood in-between him and his guide.</p>
<p>The story can be found here: (Warning: This is a NC17 slash story) http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction-index/stargate-atlantis-fan-fiction/the-sentinels-of-atlantis-atlantissentinel/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

 


End file.
